


【FF14/OC同人/废土AU】日出之地

by AkiSaki_0501



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: AU设定, F/M, 废土设定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiSaki_0501/pseuds/AkiSaki_0501
Summary: 数次灵灾之后，艾欧泽亚失去了太阳。以太枯竭，大批人类逃离了这个星球，如今荒芜的大地上只剩下被抛弃的人类、人造人、改造人与机器人们……
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Roegadyn Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), 鲁加/敖龙
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \+ 是一个群里企划主发布的废土AU企划。  
> \+ 世界观不属于我。  
> .  
> \+ 某次灵灾之后，魔科学高度发展  
> \+ 以太已经竭尽枯竭，天空被雾霭遮蔽，不见日月  
> \+ 人类大部分都经由三次大移民离开星球，如今留下来的都是无望流民  
> .  
> \+ 有机器人、改造人、人造人、人类四种  
> \+ 人造人最初有肉用目的  
> \+ 最近30年，所有人种地位基本平等。

1.1

利迪凯夫通常喜欢坐在吧台拐角的那块儿地方喝酒，这个位置视野很宽敞，无论是黄铜包木的破门，还是里头像模像样的卡座区，坐这儿就都能看到。酒吧柜台里藏着不知道什么年代的留声机，正放着嘈杂的音乐，听不清歌词，不过估计也没人会听。他们连话都快说不清楚了。鲁加族的青年分不清这曲子到底是本来就有电子屏障一样的信号杂音，还是这老古董播放时固定添加的音效。

有两桌客人聊着聊着为了同一个话题凑到一起去了，他们在咒骂着形同虚设的政府，今天是春季的领取日，他们的怨言会比平时更多。更何况，这次的物资直接缩水了三分之一。利迪凯夫沉默地听着，心里给了个冷笑：领取日当天就来喝酒的，不是傻子就是疯子。居然还像个正常人一样思考？

“你养的狗呢？”年轻的酒吧老板敲了敲利迪凯夫手边的一个红色坐垫，那坐垫就被放在吧台上，边缘有点动物留下的抓痕咬痕。

“等下就来。或者明晚，最迟三天内。”利迪凯夫给了个假笑。他目不转睛地盯着自己的酒杯。里面快没酒了，只剩一颗被酒浇过的冰球。

像是回应鲁加男性的话语那般，酒吧的门很快被打开了。一只三条大尾巴的红色小动物熟门熟路地溜进店里，扭扭屁股，一下就蹦上吧台，吧嗒着四个小短腿飞快地跑了过来，最后舒舒服服地躺进那个坐垫里。利迪凯夫用手指挠它的下巴，像在逗弄一只小猫。

这是一只以太精灵，应该是叫做宝石兽，是那些叫秘术师还是算术师的人才能从矿物里召唤出来的，文明早已失落，现在街上那些亡命徒甚至不识字，这种小东西已经很久都没人见过了。几年前利迪凯夫刚好在自己店门口捡到它，就当猫猫狗狗喂了一阵子，当然也背地里调查过它的来历，不过，谨慎的杂用商并没有告知别人的打算。

它倒是熟知利迪凯夫会在哪里，这间酒吧或者那间，不止一个酒吧给这个小小的常客备了坐垫。生活已经很没指望了，大家都想拿仅存的善意喂狗。

“你果然在这里！”

利迪凯夫被充满怒气的年轻女人找到这里，并不是什么太稀奇的事情，猫魅的老板正打算凑近点看戏，又后退了几步，试图向来者撇清自己和常客的关系。仅凭一只手就能揪住成年鲁加男人的衣领、把对方整个人举起来的、充满怒气的年轻女人——真的很少见。

……这人怎么什么怪物都睡。

“你晚上不飞了吗？安吉儿？”利迪凯夫吃力地偏过头，使劲儿伸手捞起自己的酒杯，喝完最后一口酒，一脸若无其事地把杯子递给老板：“威士忌，谢谢。”

“您第一次来可能不太清楚？我们不续杯的先生。”

“别装，加酒。”

“……行。”

他并不担心自己。天使是不会杀人的。

利迪凯夫恹恹地摆动双手做出投降的样子，眼睛却懒懒地看着天花板，它现在离自己前所未有地近，墙皮斑驳，几根扭曲的钢筋像树根，这破楼撑不过二十年了，看起来连地下室都难以逃过一劫。直到他被放下，在下降中他的视野里出现了那个白色的身影。只是个小姑娘而已，和白天见到时一样，还穿着那一身洁白的大长裙子，整个肩和背都露在外面，在失去了阳光而低温的现在，光是这样的打扮就已经宣告了自己要么是个机器人，要么是个改造怪物。

她很矮，很瘦，留着一头浅灰色的长发，颊边还有一对怪异的向前伸出的白色犄角。她几乎就是通体雪白，甚至像是会发光。利迪凯夫在脑海中寻找着形容词：他曾经从古战场的垃圾堆里捡到过一张油彩画，以前寂静的夜晚里，天空会有一弯枯叶一样的星体，那画里的银色枯叶就和她一样。好像是叫做月亮。在画的后面写着这样的词语。

月亮正低头确认自己有没有好好把鲁加男人放到地面上。

利迪凯夫伸手捏了一下她左边的犄角。拇指的指腹磨搓了一会儿她犄角上的鳞片，又释以了压力试探着硬度，最后，他轻轻弹了一下敖龙姑娘的角，指甲盖在触体上发出了一点碰撞的声音。

小姑娘的脸已经红透了，金色的大眼睛正难以置信地瞪着这边，纤细但爬生鳞片的手还揪着利迪凯夫的衣领，也不知道是不是忘记松开了。但这让他们很近。

“你的角还没改造吗？”利迪凯夫的声音听起来是戏弄她：“干嘛？留来和敖龙的小伙子接吻的？”

敖龙改造人手背上的鳞片瞬间逆立起来，伸成一只机械爪掐住了那个口无遮拦的脑袋，他现在看起来就像是被恐怖电影的抱脸虫攻击了，样子有点好笑，但酒吧里的人都装作没看到，谁也不敢笑出声。他们有点怕利迪凯夫幸存下来——那些女人总是对他手下留情——然而这个北洋强盗可不会给你什么好好说话的余地。

“小姐？那个，你看，这里是酒吧。”老板试着戳了戳再次被抓起来的利迪凯夫，现在他看起来像是被提着脑袋举起来，“我还要做生意的。一楼左转后面有垃圾场，我建议你在那里解决他，脑子挤出来后直接扔框里就好。”

“诶？啊不好意思……呃呃这个不会的！不会的啦！”

“快拿出去吧小姐，他在滴血了。”

“？？？？？”

那机械爪侧面是带刀片的。利迪凯夫开始后怕了，他的天使可能确实不想杀人，但如果她并没有读过自己的说明书的话，那就很难说了。毕竟她本来就是个为了杀人而做出来的小怪物。满脸划痕的利迪凯夫从三星尺高的浮空里被扔了下来，他一面维持平衡一面用手胡乱抹了把脸，被锋利薄刃切开的地方瞬间皮开肉绽，使他看起来比实际要糟糕得多。

“抱歉……！我不是这个打算……”

敖龙族慌乱地从一个被扔在脚边的背包中翻出了一本书，她蹲在地上写写画画，然后莹绿色的光芒覆盖住了利迪凯夫。是某种治疗魔法。这可太怪了，他感到迷惑，他以为这个小姑娘是来延续白天的：你知道，今天是领取日，住民们能得到一份给他们度过春季的补给品，虽然早就只是个象征性的事情——仅仅为了把人群聚集在一起——但谁不喜欢白送的食物呢？只是利迪凯夫会说，他更喜欢抢来的食物。

他白天就在抢劫现场，判起来估计要算是主犯。他给十八个青年人发了枪和轻甲，一个背包一瓶烧酒，带他们去街区，告诉他们哪些傻逼好下手：看那种扛着两个箱子的，他刚得手过，最没警惕心。十八个青年里有十五个是第一次来他这里，上个季度是冬季，上一批佣兵基本没有回来的。但仍旧又有十五个人来找他。因为这可能是他们活过这个春天最稳妥的方法：抢来的食物可以给他们挥霍起码两周，这两周里，如果在外头给利迪凯夫找回了他愿意收购的东西，那他们就可以又得一份报酬。

十八个青年人，才刚杀了九个人，天使就降临了。

她穿着裙摆很大的白色长裙，长发在光幻的粉尘粒子中闪闪烁烁，背后伸出了六片翅骨，像某种昆虫又像某种鸟。

利迪凯夫见过她。

她养着一只小宝石兽。大多数时间，是利迪凯夫在喂。她偶尔会让小宝石带来一些小纸条，一些支票还有一些小女孩儿的胡言乱语。

所以白天的时候，利迪凯夫毫不犹疑就用火炮把天使击落了。

40mm的口径足以击穿400mm厚的钢甲，她左边的三片钢铁翅骨被直接蛀穿。她像一朵被击碎的花那样连枝坠落。不过很快又腾空而起，怪异的蓝色以太像藤蔓一样缠绕着她，把破碎的花拽了起来，那股以太最后变成一个半透明的蓝色龙首，裹挟着少女向他们怒吼。利迪凯夫不得不花费一张绘制了防御魔纹的卡牌，为了从龙神煞白而猛烈攻击魔法中幸存下来。

不属于人类的光束直冲云层。那块儿地方的空气前所未有的干净。他想，或许有一天，能有阳光漏进来。只是他像趋光的虫，又一次蛀空正在开放的花。

他的安吉儿被关闭了一分钟的电源——她发光的胸口突然灭了，龙神的以太也迅速消退，所以利迪凯夫推测政府——或者别的什么弱智部门——正在暴怒地要求天使归位。她倔强地用机械锐爪在公路上刻了一个魔纹，召唤出了一只红宝石兽。

她看起来已经快碎了。在火炮下，在窒息下。小宝石颠儿颠儿地向自己的饲养者跑去。

他确实知道天使的名字，所以利迪凯夫没有杀她。

“你不应该这么做的，莱希。”

他指所有的事。利迪凯夫拿出了一点钱币，把新加的威士忌一口喝光：这是他喜欢这家店的原因，他家的酒就和兑了汽油一样够劲。他不耐烦地拉起小姑娘的手臂，把她整个身子拽起来。她好轻。就像一只小鸟。

利迪凯夫戳向莱希的胸口。那里确实不再发光了。这种被装了额外能源核的改造人和狗没有什么区别，要说有，那就是狗挣脱了项圈也不至于死。

“你还能活几个小时？跟我来。”

。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .  
> 月亮下雨，小鸟落地。  
> .

1.2

晚上的气温要更低。北洋的壮汉刚推开老楼吱吱呀呀的旋转门，就被小巷里奔腾而过的风激了个寒颤，这风直接把三杯烈性蒸馏酒带来的热乎气给吹没了。利迪凯夫一边低声抱怨着几句，一边抖开手里的皮夹克披上：他现在上身就穿了一件帆布的黑色背心式衬衫，在浓雾遮蔽日照的现在，要是穿成这样出门，那些糠鸡崽子个个都得冻成紫红色——但他是个身高超过8.5星尺的鲁加男人，有一身很标志性的苍青肤色，这意味着在几千年前，他的祖先们从北洋破浪而来，在或许更极端的条件里完成了人类历史上的第一次远航。

没有人会质疑一头北洋的巨熊太适应低温是否因为接受了什么改造，除了那个在他身边转来转去的傻姑娘：你就穿这点吗？这件衣服是不是有特殊的加温魔纹？等等，你左边的那个金属眼罩难道说不是眼罩，其实你也是改造人？

“你现在开始话多了？嗯？”利迪凯夫懒得搭理她，一条很粗的弹链还斜挎在那件背心上，只要自己一动弹，夹克的拉链道就要和它打架。“我劝你少开口，这条街上，无知并不是可以得到宠爱的护身符。”

他撇了一眼又沉默下去了的莱希。小姑娘头低低的，她不说话了，两个细细的小爪子紧紧攥着那个蠢笨的旅行包——它就只有两条短到只能手提的织带，看起来是布制的。拿着这种旅行包走在路上，就和在脑门上贴着写了「来抢我吧」的纸条没有两样！更别说现在那只被利迪凯夫养得有点混账的小宝石兽还躺在里面，所以包的拉链几乎是完全敞开的。

你该庆幸自己奇装异服，傻子都看得出来这种东西不好惹。利迪凯夫阴郁地想。

“把你的小宠物收起来。”他命令，并且一直盯到莱希照做为止。利迪凯夫一把拽过敖龙姑娘的手，将那个现在显得空空的提包和她的手都握在自己掌心里，像拖着一样把莱希带离这个地方。

鳞片划得他手心有点痒。

但至少现在她很乖顺，没有把这些鳞片再次变成刀锋的打算。

夜晚了。人会比白天更疯狂。你不知道有多少个懦夫刚刚喝完兑水的酒，他们根本不在乎这些，但凡只要掺了一点点酒精，都可以成为他们罪恶的助燃剂。远远的街角那边有两个人影瘫坐在变形的空箱子旁边，发出不知是哭是笑的声音，利迪凯夫听出来其中一个是他的常客，今天刚刚用十二块电池板还有一些钱，在自己这里换了一小袋白面和两个气球。于是他把夹克脱下来盖住莱希，鲁加尺寸的肩宽把她撑成一个还没长大的小男孩。

那个小垃圾才二十一岁，母亲卖血养他，而他现在靠着一个扒光裤子了的尸体在又哭又笑。噢，或许半小时后才是尸体？谁知道。利迪凯夫翻了个白眼：他很想过去一脚把那个小伙子踢开，警告这个瘾君子不要在自己店附近晃悠。但今天他自己都还带着一个大麻烦。他只能把莱希紧张又好奇的小脑袋按下去，拉着她快步往前走。

盖得跟积木一样随意的居民区后面，看得到远处坐在中心的庞大建筑，迷雾让它看起来很远，事实上整个中心城区也没多大。那座钢筋山包的探照灯变成红色了，扫视城区的频率也比昨晚要更频繁。这是在找你吗？利迪凯夫的手拽得更紧了。

他的店在一楼。这楼总共就四五层高，是年久失修的模样，像这样的楼肩并肩连有一排，对面不到十步的距离又有一排，乱拉的铁丝或者线路把这些巷子的空中部分割得乱七八糟，利迪凯夫要去的那栋楼甚至还有户人家把衣服晾在外面——水滴滴答答了一条线。他跨了过去，希望这里面最好没有来自内裤的水。三楼的婴儿在哭。那是他们家今年生的第四个，他怀疑那个胖子不止买了一个老婆。

利迪凯夫的店打通了一面墙作为橱窗，结果后来又为了防盗而装上铁网，看过去就像是个卡在楼与地板之间的铁笼子。这铁笼子外面挂了五个招牌，一到晚上就自动亮起五颜六色的劣质灯光，光学电管拼着各种字：伍器防具，工具五金，灵件图纸，杂用杂货，高价回收。竖着落在地上、写着「伍器防具」的粉光招牌有点明明灭灭的了，利迪凯夫一边开门一边厌烦地踢了一脚，这牌匾非常给面子，直接灭光。

利迪凯夫骂了一句脏话。

“你这样太粗暴了……！”莱希蹲下身子翻看了一会儿，伸出自己的机械爪拨动了一下牌匾后面的线路。“好啦，就是有点接触不良。”

“我谢谢你的多管闲事？”利迪凯夫没好气，把莱希推进了自己的店里。

“……你牌上字写错了！”

“我客人认得出来的字才是正确的字，安吉儿。”

莱希有点脸红。她知道这个词是什么意思——在管理区的藏书中，那些幻想诗和神话故事，还有描绘爱情与温暖的故事中都经常出现。但她不知道为什么利迪凯夫会这样叫她：明明这个强盗头子知道她叫什么。

“我……不叫这个。我也还不知道你的名字。”

“有必要吗？”走进自己店里的利迪凯夫看起来放松了许多，他把莱希身上的那件夹克拿了回来，又随手扔到一边——这条通道里堆满了东西，装满箱子的货架、货架、成堆的显示器、机箱、盖不上的铁盒子、线路……而武器和防具好像都摆在橱窗那边，排列得倒是挺整齐。利迪凯夫走到更里边的地方，廊道的尽头有三扇门，右边的显然通往店内，而他打开了左边那道：是一节通往地下室的楼梯。他晃了晃脑袋示意让莱希进去。

小姑娘缩着头进去了，刚听到门关起来的声音，还未来得及警惕就被后面的人狠狠推下了楼梯，她在黑暗中滚落了好远，正准备抬头时就又被踢或者扔到了一边。莱希还没来得及哼出一声，她的胸膛就被冰冷的枪管抵住了。

“……真弱。”

地下室没有开灯。只有一只红色的机械眼发出微弱的光：那是利迪凯夫戴的金属面罩，只有半边脸，也不知道是视力辅助还是为了遮挡什么伤痕。这一点光也隐隐勾勒出了鲁加的轮廓。他现在几乎整个身子都压制在少女的上方。莱希的瞳孔因为恐惧而微缩颤动，身上被记忆金属改造的鳞片正打算逆立而起、再次变成机械利刃自保的时候——她听到了上膛的声音。

枪口就抵在她的核心上。

“不要开枪……”莱希听起来快哭了。“它会爆炸。楼上还有……还有孩子——。”

利迪凯夫不耐烦地把枪眼挪动了几寸，抵在她咽喉上：“少他妈废这种话，恶不恶心？”

她倒在黑暗里。今晚的月亮不会发光。少女的脖颈纤细而柔软，这是利迪凯夫的枪管没碰过的触感。粗暴的男人挑衅地用枪口拨弄她脖子上的鳞片，他不确定这里的有没有改造过，无所谓，他在等自己被杀。

但是没有。

月亮只是在下雨。

利迪凯夫收起了枪。他起身离开，把地下室的灯点开——这些灯是埋在天花板里的，没有直接的光源，但是很亮堂。小姑娘还不知所措地瘫坐在原地，她被推搡在铁架床旁边，早上利迪凯夫睡过的被子掉了一个角，就耷拉在她脸颊附近，她的头发很乱，和灰色的被罩染在了一起。

利迪凯夫在翻她的包。“地板温暖吗？安吉儿？起来，换件衣服。”

“我……没有别的了……。”

莱希得到了一个「你他妈的在逗我」的表情。利迪凯夫泄气地把手提包丢回她的脚边，烦躁地抓挠了一番自己的银发。“你——你能给我开3000块钱的支票，然后你说没有第二件衣服！？”

“啊……果然一直都是你……”莱希的重点马上就转移了。她清楚利迪凯夫说的是什么：当她知道自己的小宝石在别人家打扰了很久、吃了很多别人的东西后，用传纸条的方式询问了那个好心人自己应该支付多少钱。然后向上面的人申请了一张和答复同等数额的支票。

“怎么，失望了？”利迪凯夫听起来很嘲讽，只是不知道是在讽刺被关在鸟笼里的女孩，还是在讽刺他自己。

“……我一直以为那会是个仁慈、友善、可能还有点幽默风趣的绅士……我也一直很期待彼此的相见！没想到……”

“我倒是之前就见过你。FX-1580-ZJ，八年前负责给你替换过休眠仓滤网的工号，我借来用过两小时。”

“等等？你说八年前？八年前我还没有被改造！你肯定弄错了！”

利迪凯夫从高处往下看的眼神似乎有所怜悯。“噢，那就当我是弄错了吧。”他扔过来了一件很厚的针织毛衣，这是他备给最冷的严冬的衣物，“脱了穿上这个。快点，你知道自己还能活多久吗？”

“……我不明白。”

“看出来了。”

莱希抱紧了那件毛衣，把脸埋进自己掌心里。她看起来脆弱无措。“我是说——所有的事——我都不明白。”她试图表达自己，“……他们责骂我。说我不应当出现在街上。而且他们，在庇护你？你们这些杀人犯？你们难道会是我要保护的市民？我向政府捐献了自己难道就是为了？”

“……跟你讲不清楚。你简直比五岁小孩还蠢。”利迪凯夫嗤之以鼻，“我的客人列表里有你们科研部的人，也有你们警备部的，很高兴听到他们给了我面子，即使我们差点被你杀掉。”

“我——我没有，我不是那个打算……我只是……”

“那你他妈到街上干嘛？我们杀人，你来，要么杀了我们，要么就被我们杀。还是说你就是故意来送死的？”

“不是！我——我们就非要自相残杀不可吗？日子已经很艰难。大移民之后我们都是被抛弃的。不是吗？不应该彼此扶持吗……”

利迪凯夫狠狠踢翻了自己的椅子，保护轻质合金构架的铜片节点立刻凹陷了下去，可怜的家具伴随巨大的响声滚落出去，那样子就像刚刚的莱希。她不敢继续说了。目前的状况让她感到迷惑，既有一种莫名自信不会被杀掉的安心，又搞不清楚这个男人到底想做什么。或许他也是这么想的呢？莱希偷偷安慰自己。

不过，并没有太多留给她继续迷惑的时间，利迪凯夫在踹翻那个椅子后径直走了过来，一把将小姑娘从地上拉起，又粗暴地把她转过身推到床边。鲁加的强盗一手按住莱希的肩颈，她的脸一下就被压进皱巴巴且不柔软的被子中，而另一只手则不耐烦地扯下裙子后面的抽带。白色裙子好像是为了方便她飞所以才设计成这样的：裹胸，只用抽带在后腰固定，她背后成片的金属块基本可以全部暴露在布料外面。金属块刻画着从中间分开、左右对称的纹路，从背后的角度，她看起来就像一个舱门。人造的翅膀就是从这里伸出的。

“快点换上衣服！你这个怪物！”利迪凯夫费了点功夫才扒下那条裙子，他捡起落在地上的毛衣又扔到女孩儿旁边，胡乱地把天使的战衣卷成一团。他想了想，决定还是把这坨垃圾塞回那个愚蠢的布口袋里。它挺大的，但几乎什么都没装。

莱希终于乖乖地照做了。这毛衣很大，能垂到她膝盖下。莱希一边把自己的长发从领口中掏出来，一边问：“我们要去哪……？”

“诊所。得把你的核心处理掉，他们既然能控制开关，肯定也能追着它找到我这里。”

“啊、对不起，我没想到……”

利迪凯夫手上的动作停了下来。他也没有抬眼看向小姑娘，只是保持一个半跪的姿势，手里捏着那个提包，低声说：“安吉儿，你这样在这个城市活不过三天的。”

“我知道。”莱希的声音听起来很远了，她好轻，像一只小鸟，随时准备飞走那样：“我也不觉得关掉核心后我能活过三天。”

这时候，他突然想起那种弹药刚刚出膛的味道，混杂粗砾阴冷的雾气，它们始终粘在你的肺部里笼罩住你的呼吸。就在更早的时刻，他在这种气息的裹挟下苏醒，从这张床上爬起来，三百磅的体重让铁架床发出难耐的噪音，他以为这废物坏掉很久了，直到刚刚才发现，莱希在那上面晃来晃去也没发出什么动静。接着少女肌肤的触感又变得鲜明了，但她的背很冷，这总让人梦醒，和八年前他所见到的样子没什么区别。他都还记得那天，自己站在休眠仓前，注视了很久的沉睡的小姑娘。那时他才23岁，光是看到女孩洁白的裸体就可以手心出汗，所以他脱下了制服的手套，打开舱门，轻轻触碰混账小宝石兽的主人，他刮弄对方手臂上丛生的鳞片，甚至后来大胆地把蜷缩成一团的小蜥蜴人扳正了过来：

她的胸口盘踞着一颗丑陋的、发光的、脉络鲜明的蓝色核心。那些好像根本不属于人体的血管在皮肤上隆起，用心跳的速率向这个躯壳输送着成股成股的以太。

后来，每当利迪凯夫想起这座城市最中心的鸟笼里关着一只白色小鸟时，都会闻到那种特别的味道，这总是使他觉得很难透过气。

不过，没有任何一次能比现在更鲜明。

他的小鸟已经不能再飞了。

。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .  
> 太阳在这里老了，信仰的花园就会生出趋光的虫。  
> .

1.3

他们最后在一扇厚重的铁门前停下了脚步，来的路很绕，莱希已经不知道怎么走回最初的那间酒吧了。她沮丧地想：自己确实不应该贸然出来。利迪凯夫敲门的声音是有节奏的，类似某种暗号。

这份神秘又让莱希更紧张了。

她听说过有那种私自改装人造人和机器人的黑店，听说过他们不顾来访者的身体情况去安装不合规格的组件，有时还会直接拆解掉来访者，用来做别的罪恶的买卖。莱希有点后悔，她当然是做好了死的觉悟出逃的，但至少在那之前她还有想弄清楚的事情。

她偷偷抬眼看了一瞥利迪凯夫，在被发现之前又迅速低下头去。这是她自愿接受改造以来，和外界唯一的稳定联系。莱希知道对方大概会是个男性，从字迹、语气、偶尔的酒味和小宝石越来越大大咧咧的动作上。想象中的那位先生，和现在拉紧她手的利迪凯夫，其实也还是有点儿像——单纯地从外貌而言，高大、深沉、眉眼忧郁、嘴角似笑非笑。像故事里的那个长腿叔叔。

“利迪凯夫。”鲁加的男性唐突地开了口，说了一个小姑娘没听过的词。莱希抬头看他。这个时候，门对面已经传来脚步和开锁的声音了。

莱希不知道这扇门到底有多少个锁，时间就像一世纪那么长。

“我的名字。利迪凯夫。”

她说不出话了，在这一句里那件大毛衣变得很轻盈，而她浑身的鳞片都像奶油一样融化，它们不再坚硬冷酷，它们会开花。时间开始流动。门开了。

她觉得自己可以踏进死亡了。

她才十几岁，以为生命就和自己一样重。

利迪凯夫先她一步进去的，用自己一条手臂把莱希稍微藏在身后的那种姿态。“医生，今晚忙吗？”他语气轻松，眼神意指那个坐在沙发上的白色卷发机器人……或者改造人？他被卸下了一节胳膊，正安静地接受充电。

“这个问题，得看你来是为了什么事，先生。”被叫做医生的开门人听起来似笑非笑，“如果是问我要不要收购气球，那我可能还挺忙的吧。”

敖龙的姑娘听到了青年温和的声音，但利迪凯夫身形高大，站在身后不太看得到那位医生的样子，正当她探头探脑的时候，利迪凯夫把她推到了前面，并顺手帮诊所关上了门。“没，今天就是来照顾你生意的。帮她处理下这个吧。”他用手指隔着毛衣弹了一下莱希的核心，发出了一点指甲盖碰击矿物的声音。

银白长发的青年男子点点头，他把手插进白大褂的口袋里，转身向房间里面走：“来里面，我先看看。”

“坐，小姐，毛衣脱掉。”医生随手指了指其中一张担架床。莱希注意到他的手上覆盖着机械关节。

这个要求有点让人害羞，即使她很清楚自己那颗核心不这么做是没法得到帮助的。莱希扭扭捏捏地提起衣服的下摆——这意味着即将连毫无关系的下身也没有遮掩。利迪凯夫阻止了她这么做。“有暗扣的。”他解释，并打开了藏在门襟条里的扣子，最大限度地保护了小姑娘的那点心思。

脸上始终带着微笑的青年医生现在看起来是在嘲笑他了：“我又不会对你的女朋友做什么，你不要紧张。”

利迪凯夫就好像赌气一样，把莱希的整个上身都从毛衣里剥了出来，并粗鲁地让小姑娘直面向医生。“你看看能不能处理下这个动力核，现在被人关闭了，而且我估计带着追踪。”

“追踪好说，弄一个信号干扰器就行了。开关也好解决。还有吗？”

鲁加男人迟疑了一会儿。他看到莱希在发抖，不好说是因为羞耻还是因为温差，皮肤的抖动在背部的金属块的裂缝处消失，这光景有些凄惨。他敲了敲莱希的后背，在她犄角边轻轻问：“这里要不要也给他看看？你还想飞吗？”

莱希俯身蜷缩起来，张开了自己破碎的翅膀。

“那这个也拜托你了吧。”利迪凯夫对医生说道。

长发的青年推了推自己的单片眼镜，打量着那些被火炮击破的机械翅骨。他叹口气，去一边的架子上翻找合适的工具。他这里虽然叫做诊所，但常常会有一种自己做的是汽修行业的错觉。“工程挺大啊，小姑娘，四片翅膀可以么？给你男友省点钱。”医生随口闲聊道。

“没必要，给她装六片。”利迪凯夫抢在莱希之前回答。

莱希不敢推辞，只好小声嘀咕：“呃……并不是女朋友……”

“我知道，开个玩笑。”医生柔和地安抚她，“这人怎么可能会有女朋友？上一个自称他女朋友的，已经被这个恶棍卖到鹿尾后街去了。”

“格罗里亚，”利迪凯夫相当不快地直呼了医生的名字：“少揶揄我，她根本不懂鹿尾后巷是哪儿。”

青年耸耸肩，完全没把这份警告当回事：“没关系，她肯定懂「卖」是什么意思，我可没有诬陷你。”

他抱着一箱哐当作响的破铜烂铁回到莱希瑟缩着的担架床边，格罗里亚医生已经尽量把之前自己问利迪凯夫要来的配件都拣进来了，他们一直有着些许合作关系，这个鲁加族干着回收的行当，总能弄来一些零件和材质。还有气球——那种吸了后会飘忽的玩意儿——禁品，但从古至今都是手术不可缺少的。

格罗里亚用没有装机械外骨骼的另一只手抵在莱希的颈动脉上，简单地感受她的脉搏是否健康：“小姑娘，你现在几岁了？体重如何呢？”

“体重43公斤，医生。”莱希乖顺地回答自己所知道的情报，“年龄的话……我想应该是快18岁了吧？”

“她26了。”利迪凯夫低声在格罗里亚耳边说道，用那种两星寸外就很难听清的音量。

医生拍了拍老熟人的肩，示意自己知道了，然后把他请了出去。“你挡光线了，先生。”这样的说法让莱希笑了出来，她看起来已经放松多了。利迪凯夫倒是没再说什么。他还是很放心这里的，技术自然是一方面，但更多还因为他清楚，这个年轻的医师是有执念的——那种发光的、浪漫主义的。

人只要眼底里有光，就不会走偏太远。

利迪凯夫就站在门帘旁边等。厅室里只有一些电子设备无聊的嗡鸣声，那个充电状态的家伙也很是安静，他看起来年纪还很小，偶尔会眨一眨眼，一副完全不准备和别人建立过多联系的模样。利迪凯夫倒是觉得释然，刚进门的时候还以为是个休眠状态的机体，现在确认到人是醒的，那看起来就舒服多了。

改造人也好，机器人也好，一旦进入那种休眠状态，就彻底变成一副物件的模样。不管那些挥舞着旗帜的人呐喊多少次平等。利迪凯夫深吸一口气，他总在想：如果这些不由自主的物件也要算是「人」，那「他们这些人」就太悲哀了。

帘子后面听得到格罗里亚在轻轻问她诸如一些「你还有痛神经吗」的问题，然后是一阵又一阵工具和金属底盘碰撞的声音。医生在工作了。利迪凯夫开始数钱。他带了一万出来。这儿的费用很高，他做好了多年的交情也毫无用处的打算，况且，没有道理让固定的交易伙伴做白工。

站了一会儿之后，他觉得有点走神了。里面很静，他的安吉儿并不像对自己时那样多话。——不，她好像确实话也不多。一定是太像白色小鸟了，利迪凯夫总是下意识觉得一直都有那种啾啾的声音。他忍不住撩开帘子走进去。

“拿包。”他简洁地向停下动作的医患解释，径直去拿莱希那个小破包。莱希看过来的金色的瞳孔显得很无措。她正背朝医生坐着，手中紧紧抱着被利迪凯夫脱下一半的毛衣，努力用它遮挡住自己赤裸的上身。

要弄翅膀就必须得脱。利迪凯夫烦躁地自我开解道，他没再看他们一眼，拿上了包又走了出去。然后这个帆布包在他手中就显得十分滑稽了——它和门帘一起摇摇摆摆的，而鲁加的并不知道自己拿它来干嘛。

他知道小姑娘都带了什么出来。在他家的地下室，灯光比这里要亮堂，在看到一些东西的时候利迪凯夫确实很受震动，甚至没有在听莱希在说什么。他只是很感慨这孩子是活不下去的。

利迪凯夫蹲在了地上。硕大的身躯让他看起来像是一头伏击在简陋病室前的猛兽。他从莱希的行李中捏出了一张书签，那里头封存着一支枯萎的花儿，花瓣草叶依稀看得出一些蓝色，他记得这并不是这朵花原本的颜色，更像是某种炼金药水染上去的：它原本是白色的，叫做铃兰。七年前莱希让小宝石捎来纸条，问好心的人啊，您在外面有没有见过铃兰花？利迪凯夫当时就把这张意味不明的纸条扔了。没几天之后，他在无主之地的荒原上看到了他的白色小鸟——被一群血红色的巨鸟围攻。那些怪物年年都想来中心城筑巢，而他第一次知道是什么让它们放弃了这个计划。

后来他找了半年多，终于在第二年夏天，托人弄来了一盆铃兰花，那段时间每天都要浇水，比养自己还费劲，但是他们总算都活到了莱希醒来。

这是利迪凯夫送给她的第一个礼物。后来偶尔还有点别的，看起来也都在这个包里。所有一切从他手中离开的，花，小罐子，小盒子……都和一坨陈旧的粗织围巾纠缠在一起。他猜这也是某个人送她的礼物，她就是把所有施舍都认真背负起来，当做是自己的东西一样。

那你到底还有什么呢？你还能给别人什么呢？

刺眼的蓝色光芒透过薄薄的门帘把他的影子拉到了正前方。

“好了，她没事了。”——利迪凯夫被这么一句话拉回了现实。他把书签塞了回去。起身走向光明。

莱希已经披好衣服了，正在低头笨拙地找着扣子，她胸口的光源又回来了，也不再那么亮，和利迪凯夫戴的机械眼差不多的程度，毛衣的厚度足以完全遮挡。

“谢谢你，真的。”利迪凯夫这一句很真诚。

“出去结账吧，也给她一点时间。”格罗里亚把利迪凯夫带到了外头，鲁加的立刻明白这是有话要说，于是也主动走到了更偏僻的角落。

“她——那孩子的情况会很危险。”医生有点不知道怎么向老主顾开口，他紧张地搓了搓鼻尖，目光游离，谨慎地选择措辞：“你最好可以告诉我你们身上发生了什么。我或许可以找到一些突破口。”

“她怎么了？”利迪凯夫没有自报状况的打算，只是追问小鸟的情况。格罗里亚叹了口气：“我从来没见过这么……肮脏的……以太。我是指那颗核心。单纯依赖它的话，总有一天你的小姑娘全身的以太都会被污染，你见过那种被偏属性以太破坏平衡的人吗？可能就会是那样。而且我不知道这是哪种属性的以太，它不属于任何五大元素，我们甚至没法让她摄入别的东西来平衡。”

利迪凯夫不说话了，他只潜入过研究所一次，也就看过小宝石的主人一眼，具体的事情确实也不太了解。“能换吗？换一个别的动力板，要什么样的？我应该都可以弄来。”

“……”格罗里亚沉默了一会儿，回头看了看病室，确认莱希没有跟出来，就深吸一口气继续说道：“恐怕很难。大动脉几乎全接在上面了，你知道她这样多久了吗？噢，对，十年了，我刚才看到了码标。她——她体内可能已经没有正常血液了。全是那种以太。拆掉核心的时候一定会喷出大量的污秽，她可能会马上死，甚至会发生爆炸，反正我肯定会被沐浴一身。”

“冷静，冷静，医生。”利迪凯夫拍拍人族青年的肩膀，他现在情绪有些激动，“你很紧张。”

格罗里亚摇摇头。“是你很紧张，先生。你从未如此不计代价过。她是谁？”

“她是我的天使。”

这个答复让银色长发的青年人感到惊讶，即使从他的表情上不太看得出来。利迪凯夫很快又恢复了那种似笑非笑的样子，这让他刚才的话显得像个玩笑。但格罗里亚看到了，他说出来的时候神情一片茫然，像是被带到闹市中心的小男孩，这个小家伙自己悄悄走到了洁白的石墙下，眼底里就有了光，他于是成了二十三岁的小伙子，面色苍青地朝圣，也不知道是否得到了宽恕。

格罗里亚想，这是一份从未有过信仰的人的忠诚。

他们沉默了好一会儿。格罗里亚假装伸了个懒腰，试图强行转换话题：“呃——嗯，你知道我这里的规矩，有甜点的话，一千。基本上用的都是你上个月拉来的材料，所以最好你可以补回来一些。”

利迪凯夫摇摇头，他知道年轻人这是在为某种交情委屈自己：“格罗里亚医生，算了吧，你看我像有甜点的人吗？”

“啊甜点的话！我有！我有！”莱希嚷嚷着啪嗒啪嗒跑了出来，这让两位男士觉得她刚才什么都听到了，毕竟改造人里边加强听力和感知力很常见。不过她脸上好像看不出阴霾，她只是过来摇晃着利迪凯夫的手，试图从他那里拿回自己的包包，这种撒娇一样的举动让利迪凯夫有些不适应，他很快投降，把那点可怜的行李还给了莱希。

莱希翻出了一个小铁盒，递给了格罗里亚：“我这里有糖果！”

利迪凯夫的脸色变得有些难看了，而莱希还在补充：“是——利迪凯夫——先生以前送给我的。”

医生觉得有点好笑，她念名字的时候语气生硬，分明是才认识不久的样子，但北洋强盗今晚的反应实在很有趣，所以他不打算推辞，而是顺着小姑娘的意思接过了那个盒子。他打开，里面还有九颗，是巧克力。一排奶白色的，一排棕色的，一排黑色的，都精心雕刻成贝壳的形状，每个样子还各不相同。盒子的空槽只缺了三个位置，看得出来女孩儿很是珍惜。

“哈哈哈哈哈，你告诉她说这个是糖果？”格罗里亚忍不住笑了出来，并提前做好了防御的动作，不让利迪凯夫过来把它抢走。

“嗯……？不、不是吗……和书里说的一样，甜甜的，很好吃呀？”

“噢——倒也算是。不过，这种的我们会把它叫做巧克力，实打实要用可可和牛奶来制作，跟那种甜味剂调出的糖果不一样，这能算是最高级的糖果了？我的天，真佩服你能弄到色泽和香味这么好的！”

利迪凯夫转头向莱希撒气：“你——你居然还没吃完！我以为留个空盒就够蠢的了！”

“我、我怎么舍得嘛！都说之前从来没见过糖果了！正好现在可以帮到你不是吗？我也没有钱了……至少……”

格罗里亚认真地选择着自己想要的口味，根本没抬头看他们两个，这巧克力质地属实不错，嗜爱甜食的医生没打算放过这个机会：“对，对，1颗抵100，我拿6颗，怎样？”

“你给我放回去！我还不至于缺这点钱！”

“别这么说嘛，杂用铺的先生，谁会和钱过不去呢——对吧？”医生笑眯眯地调弄利迪凯夫，这种机会也不多见。“还是说？你不希望送给女朋友的本命巧克力被别人吃掉？等等，本命巧克力是这回事来的吗……算了。”格罗里亚最后每个口味都拿走了一颗，赶紧把盒子又盖好，还给了莱希。“……交钱吧，概不赊账的先生。”

利迪凯夫把拳头捏得咯吱响，但莱希还很开心，好像并不只是因为在经济上帮到了利迪凯夫，她光是和别人分享美好就可以高兴——天使就是这样的。理解不了。就因为不存在尘世之上才被叫做天使的。

“没事的没事的，格罗里亚医生人真的很好呀！”小姑娘回过头看他，眼里是璨璨生光的。这让利迪凯夫想去吻她。

“是你比较好，安吉儿。”他弯腰，轻轻吻了莱希的额头，然后随着医生走去。

小姑娘愣在原地。

她不笑也不吵了，只是觉得新收拾过的核心非常、非常烫，现在她体内发出的轰鸣远超那颗擦着自己耳边而过的火炮。

这里没有大事发生，一切都保持着原样，角落的灯管刚刚扑灭了四下，白发的少年人刚刚往左挪了一寸位置，她手中的糖果盒子刚刚被拿走了三颗但是它更重了，因为莱希刚刚听到自己被判决命数有限，而这样的她刚刚已经弄清楚最后一个关于利迪凯夫的问题了。

莱希想，这是她最接近永恒的时刻。

自飞翔以来，她深知自己难以活过三十岁，但没关系了，往后的四年，她都将无比接近永恒了。

。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .  
> 每个船长都会带走黄金，红宝石，和眼泪。  
> .

1.4

从上面很远的地方，可以听到一些有规律的动静，是砸门的声音。离利迪凯夫的地下室有一段距离，来访者的暴怒被杂物和铁门和铁门隔离掉绝大部分，甚至可能不如楼上的维埃拉机器人跳健身操来得恼人——那块破烂有毛病，她总觉得自己要减肥。独居且经营着店铺的青年醒得很快，他只是还在懵：利迪凯夫为自己是醒过来的这件事感到迷惑。

他怎么能睡着？

昨晚，他把脱离了危险的安吉儿从诊所那边带了回来。利迪凯夫缓慢地回想这件事情。他指着靠角落放的自己室内唯一的床问小姑娘：你想睡里面还是外面？那个小家伙就像个处女——事实上她也应该是——像个处女一样迅速弹开，慌乱地摆手说自己并不需要睡眠，快休息吧，她可以帮忙看门。

利迪凯夫没打算睡，毕竟他又找不到什么理由可以把莱希栓起来，可是这一夜里居然就这么睡过去了，无梦，甚至是这么多年以来自己睡得最安稳的一晚上。对，自从没了母亲后，就没再有过毫无知觉的睡眠了。而那个自称会帮他看门的小狗——此刻正把脑袋枕在他左手的掌心中。她不知道什么时候又还是过来了，只有两个小手怯怯地搭在床沿上，下巴微微侧着枕在鲁加族的掌心里，像被抚摸着一般，正沉沉睡去。

清晨的来访者丝毫没能影响到莱希。利迪凯夫笑了一下：还看门呢，说得好像这几年里他指望过她的小宝石做这种事一样。那个红色的小混账又被放出来了，倒是脸大，已经在自己脚边蜷好了，它屁股很重，做好窝以后你得费上劲才能抢动被压住的被子。

利迪凯夫伸出没被当枕头的另一只手，从床头的墙壁上拉下来了一块接着伸缩杆的屏幕，它连着店门的摄像头。来访者是个戴毛线帽子的人，看体型和动作可能是个男的，但也不好说。他转转悠悠，对铁门又砸又踢的，于是利迪凯夫点开了声音。

“你这个狗娘养的大哥布林！巨怪！*你妈的！快出来舔老子——”

莱希被吓醒了。利迪凯夫赶紧关掉声音。

“噢，你醒了？睡得怎样？”利迪凯夫轻轻拍了拍莱希的小脑袋，她现在快把半张脸都缩到床沿后面去了。“嗯…那个是……”这时她也听到砸门的声音了，挂门的粗锁链也在晃动，利迪凯夫进门时她听过这种动静：“是、是因为我在这里吗？”

“别想太多，他两周前来我这买过东西，和你没关系，常事了。”

“你不用去开门吗？我、我需要藏起来吗？”

利迪凯夫思考了几秒。他把屏幕推了回去，从床上坐起，用力抚了把脸作为清醒。“行，你跟我去吧，到柜台下，别动，别出声，知道吗？别让我用沉默毒药。拿上包，收起你的小宠物。”

他们这次开的是走廊右边的那扇门，通往利迪凯夫的店内，这里和外面好像不处于同一时空一般，挂着各种老式盔甲、长剑、盾牌、还有一些淡淡发光的魔法师长袍、皮与黄铜质的腰带——看起来可能有几百、上千年历史。中间的四列货架倒是很现代，上面放满了莱希一眼看不出来的东西，还悬挂了好几串样品在货架外。

利迪凯夫绕过一面很薄的石灰墙，走到橱窗那边，现在窗口的卷帘已经拉上了。他撩开柜台桌上的深色防水布，它很长，盖到地面，可以算是一小片地毯。莱希听话地钻了进去。里面还有两箱东西，不过容纳自己没有问题。在被盖上之前，她看到利迪凯夫面向外边展示墙上，已经挂上了自己昨天被换下来的破碎机械翅骨。

他拉开了卷帘，一派懒散的模样：“咋了，大清早的，是谁要巨怪给他舔几把，我也想看看。”

“利迪凯夫！你自己看看！你他妈卖了什么**破枪给我！老子把最后的钱都押在上面了——昨天什么都没抢到！”

“虽然这么问有点侮辱你的智商，但伙计，你该不会是没装子弹吧？”

“别！他妈！打岔！打不准，根本打不中！！退货，退货！！”

莱希听到什么东西被扔到柜台桌面上，应该就是那把被抱怨有问题的枪，它很快就被拿起来了，还没等莱希推测出画面感，就传来了毫不犹豫的上膛、枪击的声音。空弹壳在清晨无人的巷子里掉落。

然后是失去了字句的惨叫声。莱希闻到了火药和血的味道。

“这把枪在我这挺好用的。”利迪凯夫的声音听起来十分冷酷，“你要不要试试开枪前去找神父洒圣水，他们就是乐意帮助瞎子和蠢驴。”

但那人拖着一条腿的脚步声已经跑开了。莱希悄悄掀开侧面的防水布，看到刚刚对自己还挺温柔的男人，此时正双手撑在桌面上。她被轻轻踢了回去。

“早上好，老板。”听起来是又有一个来访者，不过这次似乎是个有礼貌的人。莱希稍微松了一口气。她不知道在利迪凯夫看来，自己的店突然来了个会说人话的，这才是真正的麻烦。

“我迟早要换上中午营业的牌子，没看出来过这儿还有能起这么早的人？两个？”

“哈哈哈，老板，你知道我们警备部一向六点开始上班。”

莱希心里一惊，这是中心政府的人。

第二个来访者听起来像是拿出了一些纸质品，莱希知道这些：把各种回收品粉碎后再生制成的，防水防折痕。有点半透明，很薄但难以撕毁，在中心区的办公室里很常见。“我们在追一个新能源，昨晚被——偷了。”他说，话语里有刻意的强调，“我们追踪器显示，它在你这里停留了有一会儿？”

利迪凯夫翻看着那几页资料，“对，昨晚有人说来了一批货。”他装模作样地把其中一张纸亮到来访者面前：“这个翅膀，我买了这个，看，还挂着呢，你要买吗？政府办事的话，你给我原价收回去就行。”

“……不，上头给我的任务是找那个能源。”

“那就没招了，我没要那个，你也知道，我这里能源很难卖掉的。”

“好的，理解，那介不介意我搜一下里面？”

“您激光眼的保险都开了，我哪儿敢说话啊。我这就去给官老爷开门。”

莱希在黑暗中屏起呼吸，抱紧了自己的包包努力缩起来。他听到利迪凯夫在走廊和那位警备员说了一会儿，似乎是想给他一点东西，但是被拒绝了——“不好意思，这次任务没法糊弄，我身上开着监控。”

“嗨，说什么扫兴的话呢，这是慰问一下清晨就开始忙碌的大人。”利迪凯夫圆滑地让监控记录听起来更自然，“给，仓库的钥匙，我就在这儿等。”

“谢谢您的配合，老板。”

她听到走廊尽头的某扇门被打开，又被关上。利迪凯夫立刻回到店里，撩开了桌布。莱希看到他金属面罩下的另一只眼睛，是绿色的，比赤红的机械光要柔和得多。他说：早上好，安吉儿，你再睡一会儿吧。没等敖龙的改造人反应过来，一股强烈的、无形的冲击就突然震荡了她，她全身的骨骼在一瞬间脉络与形状都无比清晰，尤其是整个背部都像是一颗巨大的钻头迫使她全身共振。

很快她就无知无觉了。

莱希再次恢复意识的时候，她正被利迪凯夫抱在怀里，她记得那种味道：灰尘、机油、火药和硝烟，还有酒和零下二度的风。这个气味还混合了别的东西，她不会认错。周围非常暗，不过显然比桌膛下宽敞多了。

“这里是……？”她发问。

利迪凯夫被她的突然开口吓到了，差点把她扔了出去：“你怎么这么快就醒了？！我以为你至少会昏过去12个小时！”

“你做了什么……？”

“没什么，一点为了防盗而弄的小机关，针对金属的电磁脉冲，你们这种改造人和机器人会非常受苦，尤其是头部和心脏做了改造的话——你知道把鸡蛋放进微波炉里会发生什么吗？”

莱希觉得自己有点晕，刚才的记忆是中央的警备部员到店里找她，听起来利迪凯夫已经顺利骗过对方了……“你不是已经稳定住那个人了吗？为什么要这么做？他会死吗？”

利迪凯夫把莱希放了下来，转身去踩碎一块黯淡的水晶，它微微有一点蓝色光芒，但正在消失。“让你的小狗出来一下。”莱希迷惑地照做了，然后看到利迪凯夫蹲下身，把那些碎片放在掌心上喂给宝石兽。“早上那个来找茬的小混混也是被他们派来的，这种人根本不可能大清早就来闹事，估计是知道我会看监控，如果一开始就是你们的人，那我根本不会开门，直接就走了。”

莱希点点头：“这样啊……但如果你为客人开了门，那他们再来拜访，你就没法推脱了，是吗？”

“对，就是这个意思。他们既然知道我会看监控，那48小时内的监控记录估计也拿到了。总之，躲不过的，他们就是确认了才会来。我只是尽量在自己被击毙前，把你的改造人同事引进店里。”利迪凯夫喂完了小宝石，站了起来，用自己的裤子擦手，虽然这种小东西并不会有口水。“店就不要了，它已经自己烧起来了。里面没有什么贵重的，你不要觉得抱歉，即使不是为了你，总有一天也会用得上这套收尾陷阱的。”

“噢，对了，欢迎来到我的船，这里是北星号：我们在无主之地的荒原冻土上搁浅了1500年。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .  
> 在船舱里他们聊了很久，因为他们都没有见过海。  
> 有一个人想要去靠近另一个人了，而对方也是。  
> .

1.5

莱希已经换上了一套得体的衣服：深色的带毛边兜帽的外套，后摆长到膝盖，下摆看起来是破碎的，但利迪凯夫说它的魔纹纤维复原起来就是这样，是某种设计。古代的魔法装备会根据主人的形态而改变尺寸，所以它们难以再次出售，但现在这些都已经很古老了，历史恐怕远远超过千年，那些为了更高的魔力或者防御力而织进纤维里的以太魔纹，早已在时光中回归原初，所以常常，你可以成为它们新的主人。如果还能被修复的话。利迪凯夫收集这些，是他的商品，是他的筹码，也是他的武器。这艘船是他的安全点，他安插了一颗头颅大小的以太之光在这里，几乎只能使用一两次，作为传送魔法在风脉中的信标。

离开北星号前，莱希正在抚摸这艘搁浅的巨船。河床早已干涸，多年的霜尘填满了它每一道坎坷的裂痕。这儿没有水。只有钻石星辰。但他说这不是，这只是厚重的雾霭被冷透了，今天冰神没有哭泣。莱希就很惊喜：你也听过那个故事！女孩总是为自己每一个和鸟笼外的接点而高兴。巨船是真正的船，就这样静静躺在山谷之中，宛如一个被人欺骗多年的困兽，在迷途之中安顺了下来。北星号已经被改造过很多次了，甲板和船舱上被不同的材料添加上各种部件，莱希在书上见过航海的船，她觉得眼前这些后加的部件、储存箱、炮道——像一个个肿瘤。这些肿瘤使航船丑陋，也使她得以划过千年的长河。莱希静静地抚摸那些裸露在寒气中的钢铁骨架，这些应当是船体原本的部分了，它们还在生锈，她觉得自己听到锈蚀的声音：像三朵雪花落在在鼻尖上接连融化坍塌，是一种死物特有的呼吸。

莱希闭上眼，她在想像利迪凯夫第一次来到这里时的样子，她记得这人说过，那天下着很大的雪，这条河道几乎被填满了一半，然后他看到了雪地上倾斜的不屈的桅杆。

利迪凯夫说，他只是立刻就明白，自己站在了一艘船上。你知道吗？北洋的人一生漂泊在海上，这是刻在基因里的本能，我们就是会被大海吸引，我们就是要上船。那时她的甲板破败，木制的部分近乎石化，用力一捏就会碎成细沙，乱七八糟的改造也证实着她被太多太多无知的土匪侵占。没办法了，很难拆除。利迪凯夫叹息过。

“你用「她」来称呼这艘船。”

“一向如此，安吉儿，船只能够用「她」。”

男人说这些话的时候像是个真正的水手。他说：你应该来甲板上看看，你的话可以站在扶手上，当你这样向两边伸开手臂，海风会像浪潮一样吞盖过来，你要迎着风奋力仰头，让夕阳或者日出——让阳光晒痛你的眼睑。然后宝贝儿，你才会知道什么叫做真正的飞翔。天与海原本就是一体的。

在船舱里他们聊了很久很久，因为他们都没有见过海。

不过，他们现在都在船上。

山谷的风被河崖砍绝了一大半，只有桅杆上新升的船帆被吹得猎猎作响：它就像是在航行啊。

莱希轻轻把额头靠在船身的刻字上，这里写着，它叫做北星号。这里没有锈斑，它被利迪凯夫擦得铮亮，光洁，得意洋洋。

“……十二神在上，你怎么会在这儿？”莱希轻轻感慨。

她想象里的利迪凯夫在雪天的荒原上中做过同样的事：男人远行而来，把背囊扔在一边，他的手在这个地方来回擦拭，然后也把额头靠在相同的位置。他们此刻靠在一起。

她没有证据，只是以为这样可以更接近对方一些。

“好了，走吧，该去隼巢了。”

莱希不知道这一句已经足以让整装待发的水手向她归航。

巨大的黑色摩托车在冻结的荒原上疾驶的时候，在机车上的他们都不约而同保持了胆战心惊的沉默，他们两个像一块手表上的不同指针，被同一根绷紧的发条牵在一起，其中一个指针走得更快一些，它低着头在寒风里赶路，只是在经过另一个时，彼此觉得发生了共振。

对海的讨论让他们感到些许羞怯。这像是盲人在讨论星光，聋子在欣赏交响，世界是悲哀的，向往是讽刺的，但他们还在做梦。梦是自由的。

坐在利迪凯夫身后的莱希回头去看走来的路，它们和眼前的景色并无二致，那艘巨船就像没存在过一样消失了。这是利迪凯夫用收集而来的幻象棱晶做的一种小小的障眼法，曾经装备投影在冒险者们当中风靡数百年，在与加雷马帝国的战争时期，也常有用幻象棱晶隐藏据点、要塞、甚至村镇的做法。他用尽一切保护自己的幻梦，也保护他自己。

他们开到隼巢也就花了四十分钟的时间。人群集中在一个巨大的雕像前，利迪凯夫说，这个征龙像比隼巢的塔更显眼，只做短期交易的拾荒者们更多聚集在这儿，真正的隼巢还要再往南走几公里，那边是个被文明废弃了的堡垒，又在败落的野狗爪牙下重生。他们必须来这里进行补给，北星号里储存着压缩食品，肉，面粉，甚至还有土豆，但没有水。如果只有利迪凯夫一个人回来，里面的饮用水大约够活四五天，可现在多了一个莱希——他不希望莱希在生存上过多地依赖那颗污秽的水晶：医生说如果现在开始正常进食的话，说不定能缓解被污染的速度。

他摘下开车时戴的防风镜，换了一副金边的墨镜戴上，告诉莱希自己去去就回，你不要从车上下来，这辆车很贵重，可能下一秒就会有人过来抢夺拆解它。

莱希蜷在后座的油箱上疯狂点头。它里面早就不烧油了，利迪凯夫改造了好几次，第一件事就是把动能换成一块全新的压缩电池——制造它的公司宣称可以供跑车连续跑4年，摩托再怎么样也不会少于这个数。现在这个大箱子里装着左右两组液喷式螺旋桨，他的芬里尔可以飞。

北洋的看她紧张的样子觉得可爱，伸手捏了捏她脸颊，鳞片弄得他指腹很痒：“那就拜托你了，小怪物。”

莱希看他离去，便脱下了外套，用那两条袖子在自己腰上打结扎紧。她里面只穿了一件黑色的挂脖吊带式连衣短裙。敖龙手臂上的鳞片变成了锐利的刀锋，它们有点像小翅膀，但这些是不会让人联想到天使的。她为杀戮而造。一些不怀好意的目光见到改造人做出了备战的模样，就把掠夺的念头收了回去，小姑娘变得稍微放松了一些。

她把自己挪动到利迪凯夫的座位上。这辆摩托太大了，座位离车把中间隔着的距离大概能坐下两三个她，莱希努力像鲁加族那样伸出双臂握住车把手，但用尽全力也还差一截。她不得不伸出机械爪弥补这段差距。这样就好多了——改造的小怪物开心地晃起脑袋，她放松了肩头，试着模仿那种转弯时左右移动的动作。

“嗯~我们走吧，芬里尔！”她小声的、得意的嘟哝道。

「正在验证驾驶员身份，请稍候。」

似乎是听到了机体的名字被呼唤，或者是莱希无意中碰到了哪个按键，车载AI被启动了，车头镶嵌的小小的屏幕亮了起来，把改造人吓了一大跳。

“诶诶诶！！我、我不是这个意思……！快关掉！”

「收到关机指令。正在验证驾驶员身份，请稍候。」

莱希已经完全松开自己不规矩的两只手了：“呜哇这、这怎么办啊……我又不是车主……”她害怕这辆车同时具备什么有攻击力的防盗系统，但又记着利迪凯夫委托她时的那些话，丝毫不敢离开机车一步，只能左右为难起来。

「即将验证驾驶员身份，请将双手放置在车把上。」

AI的提示音发出了些许改变，莱希将信将疑地照它所说的那么做了——像刚才那样伸出机械爪扶着车把。

「验证成功，请设置您的目的地。」

“诶诶诶？！现在的AI这么聪明的吗？！对对对，我刚才坐在后座上，嗯嗯并不是什么可疑的人哦！芬里尔很懂嘛！”

「请设置您的目的地。」

“那……那就……去找利迪凯夫？这个你能知道吗？”

引擎启动了，莱希紧张地握住车把，握紧的手相当于一下子把油门拉到最高，被叫做芬里尔的巨大黑色摩托在立刻向前奔腾而去。“不行不行不行！！快停下来啊啊啊！！！”看着车头冲向人群的莱希嗷嗷大叫，但手却完全不敢松开把手，这使得摩托根本无法减速。也不知道是她强行扭转了车头，还是AI自动判定了转向，整辆车以一种非常危险的模样急速转弯，若非强劲有力的机械爪，肉身的话估计已经被甩出去了，而车身也将面临极大的损伤。

莱希张开了自己新换的翅膀，抓着芬里尔飞到了空中。那样子又滑稽又可怜。芬里尔安静了下来，显示器也不亮了。她松了一口气，环视地下，试着寻找降落点的时候，她看到了不远处双手环胸的利迪凯夫：车主的脸色并不是很好看。

“我可谢谢你这么关照它。”利迪凯夫双手托着机车的底盘，他可怜的黑狗被小坏蛋挂在半空中，离地还有40公分左右，莱希摇摇晃晃，这个角度她已经看不出距离了，只是尽可能地让车体缓慢着陆。她委屈巴巴地道歉。利迪凯夫决定救下自己的爱车后再去揍她。

会飞的小姑娘双脚一碰到地面，立刻就殷勤地跑去刚才利迪凯夫站的地方，帮他把那两大桶水拎了过来。她一手拿一个，样子和提两瓶酒没什么区别。“改造的小怪物。”北洋的人类冷哼一声，他让芬里尔的AI进行机能自查，同时把水桶固定在车身上。

莱希低着头守在旁边，翅膀都忘记收回去了。

利迪凯夫没了脾气：“行啦，上车吧，还是说你打算飞回去？”

“我、我可以吗？刚才只是……”莱希收起了翅膀，但还是不敢走过去。

“刚才是我给你开的认证，”车主叹了一口气，一边换上防风镜一边承认道：“因为看你在那边玩得挺起劲的。没想到——”

“呜呜呜我不知道！它突然就冲出去了！”

他觉得有点好笑，向重新恢复精神的小鸟伸出手，诱使莱希靠近这边——他把小姑娘抱到了自己面前：“坐好，我教你开。”

莱希缩在他怀里，已经不太听得清楚他说的话了。

。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .  
> 他们不知道这里是哪里。  
> 他们不知道更好的地方是哪里。  
> .

1.6

通常在一个晚上，四小时或九小时这样长的距离中，利迪凯夫可以在被窝里反复活上三五次：他做很多梦，通常和他没有什么关系。梦里面有时候他是一个女人，顶着一头棕色干枯的头发，天气甚至是很热的，那些卷发被额头流下的汗粘成垂落的铁丝，盖在眼球上时比风沙还要痛；她眼里只有一辆停在旧公路边的红色铁皮卡车，那些两百年前的柏油的或者水泥的公路，年久失修早就要在魔物一轮又一轮的侵犯里断线，车不能往上面开，除非你想在裂缝与新的裂缝中被抛出去，那辆扁了一边车灯的铁皮车看起来就像做过这种事一样，所以它看起来太吸引人；这个女人走过去，她知道司机是个抽烟的、个子矮小的、中年的三流猎手，或者是个泥瓦工，养猪人，他的法令纹比眼皮褶皱还要深，耳后和脖子有反复结疤的脓疮，螨虫把他的鼻头蛀很红；这条路再开下去就会到乌尔达哈，黄金之都，只要能去那里，她可以和任何人睡觉；在一些梦里，这个女人有时被人从车窗里抓进去，有时被车轮碾在废弃公路上，有时只有两条胳膊被扔到卡车后面那些积雪的稻草堆上，天这么热，积雪也是会出汗的；只在很少很少的时候，她坐在副驾驶座，从那个人手中接过他递来的烟。这些人生里利迪凯夫始终游离在外，他既不只是那个笨拙模样的女人，又不只是一个沉默的观众，他随时知道自己在做梦，因为他们从来没去到过乌尔达哈——利迪凯夫深知自己从未去过那里。人类绝对无法想象自己未知的事物。

在另一些梦里，他是独自走在白色的路上的小男孩，路并不很窄，不过也没有很宽，石头的路，在影子里是灰黑色，这个梦里面天气仍然是很热，热得路面看起来煞白而且歪斜；他太清楚小男孩是从菜市走出来的了，那些屠宰不超过6小时的新鲜肉味，姜和香芹，有人往他手里塞了一把小葱，让小男孩替自己向他的姐姐问好；菜市人很多，走进来的和走出去的，但只一抬眼，眼前就什么人都不存在了；梦就是这样没有逻辑的，没有前因后果，他不害怕，也不迷惑，后来他知道了所有的梦，女人的或者小孩的，利牙野狗的或者大群游鱼的，所有所有梦，都指向高温，灼热，发光，他梦里永远都有很大的太阳。

人类绝对无法想象自己未知的事物。

不过人类还没有来得及忘掉太阳。

他有过一个无梦的夜晚，那天莱希第一次和他共处一室，他们彼此都没有打算睡着，可最终利迪凯夫获得了一个绵长的、柔和的无梦之夜。他不知，也不敢知另一个人的情况；不过理智上大约能够推测得出来：她或许就只是睡了，那只是一个太单纯也太无防备的可怜幼崽。五岁的小孩已经会辱骂、偷窃、看女人洗澡、从奄奄一息的机器人身上再次搜刮拿得动的零件——这些叫做正常的人，而她显然不是的。她空空的大脑并不能让她想很多，她的睡眠多半一直是最纯粹的睡眠：利迪凯夫曾经以为这种状态只存在于健康手册，而那本在某一次推行活动里发下来小册子早就被他用来垫桌脚，和之前的那本一样；桌子垫稳之后，他安然地坐在自己铁笼子一般的店里向外望去，这条街上随处可见的是没有缘由的恶，你甚至不要把它们叫做本能，那些疯子如果看到一个美女母亲带着一个很丑的女儿，他们可能会当着母亲的面奸污那个姑娘然后杀掉，用来观察她会不会也变丑；道德啊，情感啊，潜意识啊——这些概念都太深刻了，那些人只是混混沌沌，他只是混混沌沌，在街上踢空瓶子，踢他自己，进食，流血，性，排泄，没有睡眠，一直睡眠。梦很多，也又没有梦了。

直到他们在一起的第三天，利迪凯夫这些破碎的、清醒的梦才又回来了。

他不喜欢那些梦，他在梦里决定醒来。北星号里面比店铺的地下室要冷得多，而且他已经三天没有喝酒了，太干净的血管让他烦躁。睁眼的时候船舱里还很黑，很快利迪凯夫想起，这个船舱就是很黑，若不打开灯，它就一点光也不会有，顺着这里再想下去，他总算意识到：上一个夜晚里他和白色的小鸟聊很久，她胸口发光，船舱温暖。

利迪凯夫在船头那边的甲板上找到了她，正坐在护栏上，早上四五点的风吹得连北洋男人都觉得冷。

莱希背对着他开口：“抱歉，吵醒你了？”声音听起来像哭过，或者正在哭。他想起补给日的晚上，自己把枪口抵在那颗核心上的时候，她好像也哭了。利迪凯夫并不是懂得安慰的人。

“我在等太阳，等日出。”小姑娘说。

“不会有日出的，大概九点之后这里才会亮。”

“我知道，我知道，雾霭很厚。但太阳就在那上面。太阳从来没有离开过。我在一个人的时候看很多书，关于星球的自转，公转……关于恒星，宇宙。理论上我们从未被太阳抛弃过，我们只是被自己抛弃了。不觉得很悲哀吗？别再做这样的事了：别再互相伤害，欺骗，利用了，别再互相为敌了。我们的敌人不应该是对方，我们根本没有敌人。——走进那栋大楼时我是这样想的，走出那栋大楼时我也是。”

“那你就不应该走出那栋楼。你不应该这么做的，莱希。”利迪凯夫重复了那句叹息。他指所有事情。她不应该到街上来，不应该出逃，更不应该来找自己。

“对，我知道。我抛弃自己了。我感到无意义，厌烦，却还有那么多事情不知道。在得知你名字之前，我不打算活到第三天。然而现在就是第三天。我活下来了，因为你，这些话并不是为了给你施加什么压力，先生，只是感谢你。你对我而言是特殊的，这么多年以来，我醒了之后第一件事情就是想要见你——的信息。谢谢你给了这些念想，让我可以在成为一个怪物的时候还能做回一个人。我看过一段话，我的所有感觉就是这样：「我甚至想象你跟我讲话，我们会谈很久，我们两个，就好像你真的在那，我能听见你说话，我能看见你，闻你的气味，我能听见你的声音。有时候，你的声音让我醒来，在半夜时分，就好像你在房间里，跟我在一起。一切开始慢慢消失，然后，我开始想不出你的样子了，我试图跟你大声说话，像从前那样，可是什么也没有，我听不见你了。然后，我就放弃了，所有的一切停止了。你，消失了。现在，我在这里工作，我总是能听见你的声音，每个男人的声音都像你。」——不过，你知道我现在怎么想吗？我在想，确实不可能再有另一个男人的声音会像你了。”

“你不要在我身上投影这些了。你还根本不知道我是什么样的人，我可以是你想象中的那样，也可以不是。”

莱希没有马上应答他。只是张开了自己很大的翅膀，那些铁片看起来比之前蠢多了，毕竟只是临时用各种废弃材料拼凑出来的，现在它们看起来更像鸟的羽毛，打满补丁，厚且笨重，密不透光。她从护栏上站起来的时候，羽翅的平衡骨立刻随着动作进行自动的微调，六片羽毛随着机械运作轻轻抖动。她赤脚站在生锈的铁杆上，她真的太轻了，旧船既没有碎裂也没有变形。可是她看起来快碎了。锈痕把她白瓷的皮肤弄得很脏。在风里闻起来有一股血的腥味。她回头看向利迪凯夫，眼睛已经不下雨了，只是还很潮湿，她连眼泪都是蓝色的，她的脸颊淌着蓝色的裂纹。“你不也一样吗？你叫我天使，你在我身上投影了什么？”

利迪凯夫觉得受辱。她听到了，在诊所里格罗里亚和自己对她的担忧，他的一瞬的动摇，这个怪物都听到了。啊，对，因为她刚刚还说了「这么多年」，她确实什么都听到了。而她竟敢说这两份虚妄是一样的。只不过是一个可悲的、傻气的、天真盲目的蠢女人，相信童话与爱？而自己——利迪凯夫愤怒并且冷静——而自己对这只小鸟所投映的情感——什么也不是。

“不一样。什么也没有。你对我而言什么都不是。我这里什么也没有。我是一片连月亮也厌恶的坟墓。”

只被单衣包覆的肌肉在风里僵硬，蜷缩，一缕缕地作痛，他已经睡醒，却比在梦里还要累。哭泣的莱希仍然是发光的，这模样使他神往，使他感到无意义——对所有情绪：愤怒，迷惑……那是一种受蛊惑的丢盔弃甲，还有奔向毁灭的勇气。他们之间有一件事情是一样的，她奔向自己，和他对她坦白。开口是困难的，开口是容易的，静而且流畅，表露变成一种诵读——甚至接近弥撒。

天光了，云霭透亮，他的天使不再看他，只是去看太阳，她伸开两个细细的胳膊，脚下踩着锈蚀，利迪凯夫突然和远古有了一种共感：风里这种被踩碎的铁锈不是血的味道，是海风的腥。

这个梦很好，但他只能在里面活一次。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ——– 提前写的一部分：他们第一次拥抱的时候。   
> 写完这部分后。  
> 关于这篇我觉得就已经没有什么想写的了（……）

莱希像一只小猫一样站在床上，四肢着地的姿态，双臂撑在床垫上，手掌轻微地握了起来，把利迪凯夫的床单扯出了皱纹。她试探性地爬向那座铁青色的山。在中央的街景监控器里，不时会出现一些在巷尾相拥的情人，刨除掉暴力、强迫、诱使、人多势众以及交易的往来，莱希正在回想比较纯粹的那一部分。一个人，想要，靠近，另一个人。她愿意。她的男人只是沉默，倔强，坚硬的山。

你不必——  
我并不需要——

莱希可以听到他的眼睛这样说。它们是一种奇异的绿色，她看过一种说法：绿色意味着植被生长，在太古的、人类最初降临世上的时候，追着绿色总是可以获取到水与适合的土壤，基因里留下的本能是这样规定的——人类永远会被绿色吸引。在第一次见到利迪凯夫的时候是看不到它们这样绿的，他带着一只遮住左脸的金属面罩，眼眶里是红色的机械光，这个面罩有热源判定的功能；而那时——也包括现在的大部分时候，利迪凯夫的右眼是一种金色的瞳片。那个金色比莱希的眼睛要黯淡得多。不过曾经让她觉得他们是接近的。

她伸出一只手去抚摸利迪凯夫的脸颊。那些沿着下颌骨生长的银色胡须可以埋过她的手指，皮肤是粗粝的，细纹像外面的冻土。这个男的说过自己是一片连月亮都厌恶的墓地。直到现在，她用自己被改装过的虚假的皮肤、肌肉纤维、骨骼去触摸这片大地，指尖上虚构的毛孔向外渗透着不属于她自己的温度，人造的神经元在用比意识要慢万分之一秒的速度回馈她。活着的坟墓只是寂静，贫瘠，荒凉，血管如地脉，随呼吸起伏。莱希渴望去拥抱。只是一个拥抱而已。她胸口的水晶在发光，烧亮了彼此的山脉，就像要把他们浇铸在一起的月光。文明的月光。

在月光下，她带着原始去毁灭他。她吻他。

坚岩的石山一碰就崩塌了。

他只能满怀沉痛来协助这只雌鸟。用自己在烂泥里学到的经验，那种肮脏但有效的抚慰：她被相亲的肌肤烫到发抖，像每一朵即将开放的花苞；她洁净、柔嫩、滑得腻手，这样的身子会聚集来一片嗡嗡的苍蝇，会丛生黑压压一大片蛆虫。利迪凯夫在上面流动的手是颤抖的，他像抚摸历史中每一个女人一样抚摸她，但此刻却经受着从未有过的痛楚和悲哀。那颗丑陋的人造光漠然地影着他惨白的脸，他只是沉痛地看着莱希一丝不挂的躯体——乳房很美，身体很美，她美得就像一个女人。天使坠回大地了。这惨痛就像是神让他弑神，他在供奉自己最后的忠诚。

利迪凯夫想过很多种自己被人杀死的场景，除了现在这一种。他在一个吻里融化，在断断续续的喘息里碎裂，没有任何一种腐朽会比这场拥抱更残酷了。平凡的女孩儿在他身上弓着背，缩成一团，身体在男人的抚摸下剧烈起伏着，而他像做祷告一般沉默：他在思考。莱希是单纯，热烈，充满傻气的姑娘，她并不期待自己被崇拜。然后他突然又醒悟到，事实上自己也并不期待被拯救。破碎的信仰如果本身就不是信仰，或许它就不是破碎的。

女人的长发缠绕在衬衫的扣子上了，她试图起身时被拉扯到。利迪凯夫帮她解开。莱希低头握住那双手，它们很大，这个概念此时并不是在指种族体型上的差距。她有点强硬地把自己的手挤进对方指间的空隙里，去解开衬衫上的扣子。那缕发丝早就被无罪释放了，它们干枯地卷落在莱希眼前。利迪凯夫伸手将那些头发都拢到后面，挂到她脸颊边两只向前弯曲的犄角后。他没有阻止自己的衣服被褪下。他想，他或许永远不会阻止莱希去做任何她想做的事。他永远只担心莱希想要的太少，因为她还什么都不知道。

男人的身躯满是裂痕。巨大的野兽抓痕、裂开又愈合的鞭伤、弹痕、烧印——他宽阔的肌骨如画布，被残酷的艺术家用来描绘鸟笼外面的世界。

“还痛吗？”

莱希触碰三颗连成一线的弹眼。

“不了。”

利迪凯夫回答她。

“还痛吗？”

莱希触碰一大片枯萎的暗紫色的皮肤。

“不了。”

利迪凯夫回答她。

莱希触碰他的心口，那印刻着一列码标，人造人特有的那种。她描摹着那些二进制的序列号，回忆并对应这些记号所代表的含义：女性，北洋鲁加族，53岁，生产地……

“还痛吗？”

只是沉默。

“早就不了。”

她只希望自己可以替面前的这个人受苦。

而这些眼泪、叹息和不语，让利迪凯夫再次成为他童年街道中那个迷路的小男孩。

他在这里被关押了多年。在这一处比北星号更远更远的流民棚街中，提着滴血布囊的猎人和梅毒病人擦肩而过，他们有时会嘲笑对方，有时不会。那时候天上会压过一些飞艇，发动机的轰鸣震得没有玻璃的窗框登登响，一些孩童低头捡拾落下来的螺丝或者别的，他们不抬头看路，所以很容易被泼向那些战争机器的脏水淋到。警笛和迁徙常常为这些飞艇而兴起，谁会对它们敬酒呢？而另一些孩子在玩闹中停下来抬头看，他们不再在歪扭的铁板路上跳了，也放下手中挥舞的剑：有些是木棍，有些是断掉的砍刀；盾牌垂到脚边，被震荡的路面就通过这一块铁片和他发生共鸣。

他觉得自己应该回家。

他家后面那块空地上，八张桌子拼成了一块很大的台，他的母亲赤裸而乖顺地坐在上面，身上有黑色的油笔画的虚线，虚线每一节都很短促，有点歪扭，她看到儿子来，就羞怯而悲哀地试图把这些线捂起来。只有身下一块红布的褶皱遮住了她的腿与桌面的边缘。人群围在她的身边。他的家此时像个广场，又像个剧院，或者像个祭坛。在往后的每一分钟里，利迪凯夫都有可能陷入同一种质问当中：为何这一天他要提前回来？即使他的母亲已经反复告知他天彻底黑下后再回家？他已经做了很久的准备，他的母亲为他做了很久的准备，所以他在母亲还鲜活的时候甚至是淡漠的。她高大，健康，生气勃勃，垂顺的绿色的眼睛看过来，利迪凯夫的眼睛就是像她。

有几个男人开始脱掉上衣，这场屠宰的计划里，女人的儿子只是食客，他们并不在意幼童是否在场。脱衣的男人们和赤身的母亲让利迪凯夫联想到另一条街上时常发生的事：一些醉酒的或者赌红眼的掠夺者，他的亲戚或者同志们，挨家敲门砸窗用来取乐，接着他们会冲进妓院，或者把某个开门的女人拉出来，那个可怜的姑娘探出头来的模样就像天使，可他们充血的、干扁的眼球会把真正的天使也认作妓女。他的母亲还很好。还不需要逃跑。他困惑地觉得痛苦，看着那些人把自己母亲摆平在红色的供桌上，她满眼泪水地从男人的裤腿中间看自己儿子，突然就扭到另一边，但很快又回过头来看他。这个身体让他重叠到那些二流的卖笑女，她们永远受伤的肉体被一批批复兴军人、烂醉恶棍、饥荒中的觅食者以及从快倒闭的工厂中溜出来放风的少年所蹂躏。一个接一个，然后一群接一群。

但很快就不了。

他的母亲被沿着那些虚线切割开。

人造人有着被食用的义务，在饥荒年代之中，在群体生死存亡之际，万物众生平等，此时唯有人造人有权站到列队最前端献身：他们都这样说。她这样说。在这一天到来之际前半个月的每日每夜。在这个神圣而伟大的献身过程中他痛喊了，用刺破耳膜的音量，喊到胸腔只剩很薄的一层，他幼小的肋排张牙舞爪地翻到外面，要挨个撕碎这些凶手；他喊到饥饿的肚皮凹陷下去，被脊椎划痛，然后宽松的裤头掉到跪下的膝盖上，露出他颤抖的阴茎。它无知无神，还在为上一刻的猥亵晃动。来取餐的秃鹫们嘲笑他，案台上的人头在整个下午第一次开口怒骂。他的母亲死后都会庇护他：故而利迪凯夫被提醒，她始终没有喊叫过一次的。她也是不必儿子来替她喊叫的。

他不应当的喊声永远留在这个空间里，所以在白天，需要用餐的飞艇从远方赶来，低空压到街区上方，弹仓里装满了他的叫喊，这个哭声震得没有玻璃的窗框登登响，一些孩童低头捡拾落下来的螺丝或者别的，他们不抬头看路，他们被泼了一头鲜血；而另一些孩子在玩闹中停下来抬头看，他们不再在歪扭的铁板路上跳了，也放下手中挥舞的剑：有些是菜刀，有些是锯子；染成暗红的布垂到脚边，被震荡的路面就通过这些褶皱和他发生共鸣。

他觉得自己应该回家。

晚餐时天色还很亮，黑黑的天空上透着黑黑的光，他已经提前回来在餐桌上坐好，在开锅之前他是个疯子，第一个冲过去，双手都伸进滚烫的浓汤里捞取，他捞出两个流尽了眼泪的乳袋；他们觉得这个小孩已经被汤汁烫坏神智了，因为他说冷；不过挺好的，他已经不再大喊大叫了。利迪凯夫在自己的餐盘上端详着母亲的尸块，很快就找到了他想要亲吻的那一个——简陋的食材处理根本没能去除她身上的油墨笔迹：在奢侈的台灯光下，他趴在妈妈的身上，按她所教导的那样替她画下这些切割虚线，然后在妈妈心口的地方——人造人出厂代码的下面——他顽皮地写下我爱你。

时至今日此刻，莱希看他流泪，不知如何是好，便再次俯下身体，亲吻他的心口，亲吻他把自己钉起来的十字架，亲吻他走不出来的困笼，亲吻他血肉之下的心脏、心脏之外的核心。女人锐利的犄角像两把小刀，深深戳陷到他的胸膛里，除非他放松下来不做抵抗，那这就会变成一个真正的拥抱。来自别人的眼泪正顺着伤口流进他身体里，这使他们在融为一体。

“我爱你。”

莱希的嘴唇在那一行烙痕下宣布。

利迪凯夫用一种很长、很长的喊声，沉默回应。

就像那次一样，他的阴茎在不合时宜地颤抖，他无路可退，终于向神求饶，渴望自己被拯救。


End file.
